


Please Don’t Jump (It’s Christmas)

by MondoOwadaIrl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Christmas, Established Relationship, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, I’m very serious about the suicide warning please be careful, M/M, Missing Persons, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MondoOwadaIrl/pseuds/MondoOwadaIrl
Summary: After a horrible episode, Komaeda is no where to be found.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Please Don’t Jump (It’s Christmas)

**Author's Note:**

> I am very very serious about the suicide warning. Please proceed with caution if you may not be able to handle stuff like that.

2 days, too many days, since Komaeda had left. He had been having one of the worst episodes to date, pacing quickly around the living room and yelling out the most self hating things he could think of. His sobs echoed through the apartment, they practically shook the holiday decorations off the wall. Hajime had been witness to situations like this before but this much worse than anything previously. Somehow, after quite a bit of time and panic, the boy was able to get Nagito back to their shared room. He remembered how stupid he was, letting his guard down after watching the other go through such an episode. Rather than staying awake to make sure everything was alright, he had fallen asleep, assuming things were going to be okay. 

In the middle of the night, Komaeda had left their home with nothing but the clothes he was wearing. This meant he had left his wallet, keys, and phone behind, but Hajime had also spotted a note amongst the messy pile of practically forgotten, left items. The note had stated that the other simply “needed to leave his hope and finally give himself to worst despair.” Hinata knew his boyfriend considered him “his hope,” that part was easy enough to digest. What sent him into a feeling of terror, stomach coiling and nausea rushing over him was the realization of what Komaeda may mean by the “worst despair.”

7 days, too many days, since Komaeda left. Hinata was out looking for him everyday, using a routine that consisted of visiting every place he had found his boyfriend while he was at his worst. He started and ended on the roof of their building every single day, by now he thought he must’ve fallen asleep up there at least twice now, which was especially bad due to drop in temperature that came with the winter season. It was bad for Komaeda to be out there for so long in the cold like this. It was bad for him to be out there at all when he left in such a poor state. Tears pricked at Hajime’s eyes, and slowly he let the crying take him. He was not upset out of some sort of sadness, but rather frustration and anger. Frustrated by all the things he couldn’t do for his lover. He couldn’t protect him, he couldn’t keep him home, he couldn’t even find him. The streams of tears began coming down hard, the heat of his face keeping them from feeling ice cold on his cheeks. The Christmas lights hadn’t been on since the night Komaeda had left. Hinata found himself focused on the lights, his mind beginning to think and wander. He started to come to the realization that it was just a few days until Christmas. For some reason, he was smiling, as if some sort of relief had washed over him.

Christmas.

He knew Komaeda had been one for the dramatics, for surprises. He left at a time oddly close to to Christmas Day, Hajime thought about the idea. At this point he was smiling, nodding as though he figured it all out. He was sure the one who left him would come strolling through the door on the day of Christmas and wake him up with a kiss. That’s it. That was going to be his gift to Hinata, he just knew it! The frustrated tears that had been pouring out had stopped, but he began crying again. This time not out of anger, but instead happiness, relief. 

The last remaining days were passing, and despite Hajime thinking he had pieced together Komaeda’s plan, that didn’t mean he stopped looking for him. 

It was Christmas morning, and he was filled with the joy of a little kid.

Although Hinata was disappointed to not be woken up with a kiss like he might’ve thought, he was still full of hope and excitement. He placed a chair in front of the door, and gently sat down to wait for Nagito’s arrival. Not once did he move, not for food, not for water, not for anything. He had to get his gift from the one he adored. It felt like only a few minutes had passed when he first checked the clock, alarmed by how late it already was. He hadn’t even noticed. Eleven o’clock at night, the sun had gone down long ago.

Komaeda hadn’t come home.

He never came home.

The following week, a body was found in the river, a bridge conveniently overseeing it. 

A pair of shoes with a four leaf clover charm tucked inside were found a top the bridge.

**Author's Note:**

> Title of fic comes from the song of the same name by Dallon Weekes !!
> 
> I don’t typically write angst but I got some inspo and decided to try my hand at it !! I hope it was enjoyable to read


End file.
